Trinity Blood:A New Romance:Asami and Radu
by Vampire15541
Summary: This a Romance Story about Radu Barvon and my character I made up Asami and her sister Manami, who is with Cain.
1. School and the Dates

My name is Asami and I am a human and both my mom was a pure blood vampyre and my father was human, but I was born a human and my sister Manami was born a vampire. Our father was killed by hunters over ten years ago and my mother moved my sister. I go a regular school, I'm a senior and my mother want's to protect me from vampires and she doesn't want me to become one either, she doesn't want me getting killed and my sister also, so that's why we are very careful. We are friends with Caterina, Abel, Esther, Ion, Tres, Radu and the Professor, who all work at the Vatican and my mother help's them out also. Manami has a big crush on Cain, who is Abel's twin bother, but she is playing hard to get and won't tell him how she feels and I know that he like's her a lot. Radu is a very nice man and my mother think's he like's me, but she want's me to stay away from him because he's a vampire, Esther is my best friend and after I finish high school, I'm going to work at the Vatican and she is going to train me and I will become a member of the AX, like her, Abel, Cain and Radu. I really like Radu also and I hope we can be together soon.

I awoke this morning and I took a twenty minute shower and I got dressed in my school uniform, I slipped on my black stocking with little bows on the top, my tan skirt, white dress shirt with puffy sleeves and a red stripped bow in the front, black shoes. I brushed my long blue hair and I put my hair into pigtails and with white bows and tie small pieces of my hair in the front with small white ribbons and I did my makeup very lightly and I grabbed my school, with all my books in my bag and I walked downstairs. Since my mom is a pureblood vampire and so is my sister, they can walk around in the daylight without getting hurt. I sat down and my mom was just finishing preparing breakfast. I said, "good morning mom, so what's for breakfast?" My mom said, "good morning and we are having Chuzuke."

I said, "my favorite" she gave me my food and my orange juice and I began to eat my breakfast and drink my juice. Manami walked downstairs and she was wearing blue jeans and a red tank top and her long purple hair was down and she was wearing black high heeled shoes and she sat next to me. My mom took a blood packet out of the fridge and opened it and put it in a medium sized coffee mug and heated it up. She gave it to Manami and she began to drink it, for safety reasons, the Vatican gives my mother and sister blood packs, so they don't have to go out at night to feed and the Vatican is the only other people who know my mother and sister are vampire's. I finished my breakfast and the door bell rang, I stood up and opened it and it was Esther and Abel.

gave Abel a big hug and Esther a big hug too. I said, "so what brings you two here?" Abel said, "I have to speak to your mother and sister about something and Esther need's to speak to you Asami." I said, "ok, Kazumi and Manami are in the kitchen." Abel nodded and walked into the kitchen and Esther and I went into the living room and sat down. I said, "so what do you need to talk to me about Esther?" She said, "well it's about Radu" "what about Radu.?" I said. "Well," Esther began and continued, "Radu told me how he really feels about you and he said that he love's you and he want's to know if you feel the same about him?" I said, "of course I love him, but my mother will never let us be together because she doesn't want him to turn me and I get risked getting killed like our father and also you know that Ryuu is my boyfriend and I love him too, but did you tell Radu I have a boyfriend yet? ."

Esther said, " but that happened ten years and also no I didn't." "I know, but my mother think's the hunter that killed my father is still out there some where and might come after my mother and sister next and I don't want to loose them, because their the only family I have left who know he Radu will be very upset and angry when he find's out about Ryuu and I can't tell him because my mother doesn't want me to talk to him," I said. I felt tears dripping down my face and Esther held me and said, "I didn't mean to make you upset Asami." I said, "it's ok and I have to go, or I will be late for school." I wiped away my tears and stood up and I gave Esther a hug and we walked into the kitchen and I picked up my school bag and I gave my mom a hug and she kissed my cheek and my sister gave me a hug also and kissed my forehead and Abel gave me a a big hug and I hugged Esther one more time and I left.

After I was gone Abel said, "so Kazumi are still worried the hunter is still out there some where?" She said, "yes and that's why I want you to keep Radu away from Asami and I don't want him to turn her and then she could get killed and I don't want to loose her." Esther said, "mam I don't know if you want to know this or not, but Radu talked to me and he told me he love's Asami and that he wouldn't turn, he only ask if you would let them be together and see how it turns out and if it didn't work he promises that he would then leave Asami alone and let her go about her life," Kazumi said, "wow I didn't know how he really felt that way about her, but you know Asami all ready has a boyfriend and she is very serious about him and does Radu even know about him,?" Esther said, "no and I know he will be very upset about it also." "Also Esther how do you know my daughter feel's the same about him,"

Kazumi asked. Manami said, "mom Asami has told me and Esther that she love's Radu, but she was afraid to tell you because she knows you don't want them together and she was afraid you would be mad if she told you, also she love's Ryuu too and she doesn't want to hurt him, but I think she is going to stay with him any way and we need to tell Radu". Kazumi said, "I wouldn't have been mad if she told me, I would have just talked to her about it." Abel said, "also Manami, Cain would like to know if you go to dinner tonight with him, he was afraid to ask you because he think's you would say no." Manami looked at Abel and said, "tell Cain I will think about it." Abel and Esther left to go back to the Vatican and my sister and mother went to the market to get some goods.

I arrived at school and I walked inside and went to my first class. I sat down and Ms. Kayo smiled sweetly and said, "good morning Asami, how are you this morning?" I smiled back and said, "good morning Ms. Kayo and I'm doing well and how you and your new baby girl doing?" She said, "I'm doing well and little Leiko is doing well also and my husband got promoted at work also." I said, "congrats and I hope you have a good week." "You to sweetie," Ms. Kayo said. The rest of the class came in and sat down. My boyfriend's name is Ryuu, he has medium length black hair and it is pulled back into a ponytail and he has dark brown eyes and he is semi built and he is very sweet, nice, charming and very smart.

He sat next to me and while Ms. Kayo was taking role we started talking, tonight was Friday and he was taking me to dinner for our one year anniversary. He said, "so what time do you want me to pick you up tonight sweetie?" I said, "6:30, if that is all right with you hunny?" "That's fine with me and I will have you home by 9:30, like your mom told me too." I nodded and he caressed my hand and he kissed my cheek quickly and Ms. Kayo didn't see it and she began class. She was giving us a lot of notes and a study guide because we have a text next Tuesday and I also have a text next week in History and Ms. Kayo teaches math and Ryuu help's me study because, I have a little trouble in math.

The rest of school went by fast and Ryuu drove me home and he walked me to my door and he gave my hug and he held me for two minutes and he kissed my lips lightly and he got in his car and drove away and I waved goodbye to him and I opened the door and closed it. My mom and sisters weren't home yet and I walked upstairs and I took off my shoes and put them in my closet and I took off my ribbon around my neck and laid I down on top of my dresser and took my hair down and I sat down at my desk and started my homework. I finished at 5:30 and I heard the door open and my mom and sister were home and I took off my school uniform and looked through my closet and was deciding what to wear tonight. I chose my light blue dress that went down to just above my knees and it had white ruffles at the bottom of the dress and on the sleeves.

I brushed my hair and clipped some pieces in the front in the back with a silver butterfly clip. I did my makeup and I put in butterfly earrings that matched my hair clip and necklace and I put on low heeled white shoes and I put on a little bit of my vanilla sugar perfume and I walked downstairs, to wait for Ryuu. Manami said, "sis you look beautiful." I said, "thank you and did you and mom get everything at the market, also are you going to dinner with Cain?" She said, "yes and also yes I did agree to go to dinner tonight with Cain and he will be here later."

She went into the living room and there was a knock on the door and I opened it and it was Ryuu. His hair was pulled back and he was wearing black pants, a long sleeve white shirt and a black jacket. He said kissed my cheek and he gave a me a dozen red roses and I said, "wait here why I go put these in a vase." I walked into the kitchen and put the flowers in the vase and I walked back out to Ryuu. We walked outside and go into his car and he drove to our favorite little bistro.

Manami was upstairs getting ready for her date with Cain. Abel, Esther, Cain and Radu came over to the house. Abel and Esther were talking to our mother and Cain and Radu were talking. Cain said, "so did you come here to see Asami?" Radu said, "of course I did, but Kazumi said she wasn't here and that she went out with friends." Cain knew I was out with my boyfriend, but it wasn't his place to tell Radu I had a boyfriend. Manami walked downstairs and she was wearing a long red silk dress and her long silver hair was pulled back and she was wearing jewelry and makeup and she looked very beautiful.

Cain was wearing white slacks, a red silk shirt and white jacket and black boots. He said, "you look very beautiful Manami." She said, "thank you and you look very handsome." Radu said, "have fun you two and Cain behave yourself because I know you just want to get in Manami's pants." Cain looked over at Radu and gave him a dirty look and Manami crossed her arms over her chest and said, "so your telling me that the only reason why your going out with me Cain, is to get in my pants?" He looked at her and said, "yes, it's just your so beautiful and I'm so happy you decided to go out with me." He smiled at her weirdly, which creped Manami out and she said, "your strange, maybe I don't want to go out with you anymore."

Radu laughed and Cain said, "well at least I have a girl to go out with unlike you Radu, so don't stand there and laugh at me, when you can't have Asami." Radu faced turned from funny to pissed off and he conjured blue fire up in his hand and launched a blue fire ball at Cain and it hit his coat and he ran outside and he was running around like a idiot and screaming. Manami shook her head and Esther and Abel heard the noise and came outside to see what was going on. Abel saw his brother running around like crazy and said, "I thought I had problems, Cain has more then I do."

Manami said, "you do have problems Abel, Esther what did you possibly see in him." Esther said, "I don't know what I saw in Abel." Abel said, "you love me" Esther said, "sometime I'm not sure if I do." Abel head dropped down and he looked at Esther with sad puppy dog eyes and she said, "don't use that face on me it doesn't work." Abel said, "let's go home and make a baby." Esther said, "let me think, no." They walked back inside and so did Radu and Cain finally stopped running and Manami said, "are we going to go now Cain?" He said, "yes, let's get going." They left for dinner and Ryuu and I got home a hour after they left.

Abel, Esther, Kazumi and Radu were sitting in the living room when Ryuu and I walked inside the house and he was kissing down my neck and tickling me and making me laugh and we walked into the living and Radu stood up and look right at me and he walked out of the room and outside, I heard the door slam shut. I said, "Ryuu hun, wait right here I need to go talk to Radu." He said, "ok." I kissed his cheek and ran outside and ran after Radu. Ryuu sat across from Abel and Esther and said, "so who is Radu?" Esther said, "he is a old friend of Asami and her family." Abel said, "but Esther isn't he in,..." Esther elbowed Abel in the side and whispered, "don't say that when he's in the room." Abel said, "oh, sorry." Ryuu said, "I need to use the bathroom." He stood up and walked into the bathroom and since he was a vampyre he teleported out of the bathroom, to try and find Radu and I and he knew Radu was a vampyre also.

I finally caught up to Radu and I said, "Radu please stop, let me explain." He stopped walking and he turned around and he had tears dripping down his cheek. I walked over to him and I wiped them away and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms and he held me. I felt his hands go around my waist and then to the small of my back. I felt my own arms wrap around his waist and I rested my head against his chest. Radu rubbed the back of my neck and I felt him rain kisses down the side of my neck, which sent fires all down my neck and my body.

He pulled away from me and said, "who is he Asami, I must know, who stole my dear girl away from me?" I said, "Ryuu is my boyfriend and we have been dating for over a year and tonight he gave me a promise ring." Radu clenched his fist and took a deep breathe and said, "you've been dating him for a year and you didn't tell me. Asami I love you and it is killing me inside seeing you with him. Please tell me there is hope for us and do you love him or me?" What we didn't know was that Ryuu was eavesdropping on our conversation. I said, "Radu I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry that I'm hurting you. Of course I love Ryuu, but I love you more always have and always will, I just don't want to hurt either of you." Radu said, "your hurting me more then you know Asami."

I reached out and touched his cheek and he pulled me into his arms once more and he lifted up my head and his lips captured mine and it was a slow, deep and passionate kiss, he kissed me for two minutes. He pulled away and Ryuu walked over towards us and I saw him and he punched Radu in the face and he fell on the ground. I said, "Ryuu what's wrong with you?" I helped Radu up and Ryuu said, "me, what's wrong with you. You're my girlfriend and your kissing another man, who is old enough to be your father."

I said, "Radu is only twenty one and I'm eighteen, there is nothing wrong with that." "Yes there is, you're my girlfriend and I will not share you with another man," Ryuu said. He grabbed my wrist and was pulling me away from Radu and he took me to a dark alley. Radu ran after us and Cain and Manami just got home and they saw Radu running down a alley and they wondering what he was doing, until they heard a scream and Manami said, "that's my sister." Abel heard it to and the three of them chased after Radu.

Ryuu had me pushed up against the wall and he ripped my dress and he tore my panties off and he pushed himself into me and I screamed, "stop it!, stop it Ryuu!" He wouldn't stop, I felt someone pull Ryuu off me and I saw Cain throw Ryuu down the alley. Manami held me in her arms and Cain said, "sweetie I know you want to kick his ass, but comfort your sister."

Manami nodded and Abel and Cain changed into crusnik form and Radu was launching fire balls at Ryuu and Abel charged at him and chopped his arm off and Cain ripped his heart out with his hand and Abel chopped his head off. Radu ran over to me and Manami and he took me from my sister and cradled me against his chest and teleported us to his house. Manami gave Abel a hug and kissed Cain, who now had a huge smirk on his face. Manami looked up at him and said, "what are you smirking about?" Cain said, "you kissed me and Manami I love you, do you love me?"

She said, "I can't answer that question right now, I'll tell you when I feel ready." Cain said, "ok" Manami held his hand and along with Abel they walked back to the house. She told my mom where I was but she wasn't to worried because she knew Radu wouldn't hurt me and she finally made up her mind and would let Radu and I be together and she will tell me when I get home.


	2. Radu and Asami

Radu laid me down on his bed and he let me sleep. I woke up three hours later and I sat up and my brown eyes locked with Radu's blue eyes. He said, "are you feeling better Asami?" I said, "a little" I started to cry and he walked over towards the bed and he held me in his arms and said, "don't cry over him Asami he not's worth it and he shouldn't have done that to you, no man should." I said, "I'm not crying over him, I'm crying because I happy I'm here with you." "I'm happy you're here with me to Asami, but I won't rush you and I will take you home now, unless you want to go home tomorrow,?" Radu said. I said, "I want to spend the night here with you Radu." "Ok, then why don't you get some sleep," Radu said. He got up to leave but I put my hand over his and said, "don't leave me alone Radu please." He nodded and he changed for bed and he held me in his arms all night and he pulled the covers over us and he looked down at me and saw me a sleep and he ran his hand threw my hair and eventually fell a sleep himself.

I woke up the next morning and Radu was still a sleep and I moved easily out of his arms and I left the bedroom to go find the bathroom. I did and I started the shower and I took off what was left of my dress and bra and I took down my hair and took off the rest of my jewelry and I stepped into the shower and warm water felt good against my cold body and I leaned my head against the wall and I was having back flashes of what Ryuu did to me and I started to cry and scream again. Radu awoke instantly when he heard me screaming and crying.

He ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, he took off his boxers and he got in the shower and I went into his arms and I sobbed into his chest, which happened to be very nice. He said, "what's wrong love?" I said through racking tears and sobbing, "I..was..having...back...flashes..of..what..he did..to..me" I barely got the sentence out. He stroked my back and I looked up at him and I kissed him on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran a hand through his long black hair. Radu deepened the kiss and I felt the tip of his manhood at my entrance and I nodded telling him it was ok. He entered me, Radu made slow and tender love to me in the shower for one hour. We got out and dried each other and he helped me put my clothes on and got dressed also and he said, "I'll take you home now sweetie."

He could walk in the sunlight now, the professor gave him blood from a dead pureblood and now he is immune to sunlight. He drove me back to my house and I was feeling better and we arrived back at my house in fifteen minutes. My sister saw Radu's car pull into the drive way and she ran to the door and opened it and I ran to her and she held me and she looked at me and she knew I was happier and she knew that something happened between Radu and I. The three of us walked inside and Esther, Abel, Cain and Kazumi all gave me big hugs and Kazumi said, "daughter I thought this over and I have decided to let you and Radu be together, I realize I won't be able to keep him away from any way and I know you two love each other a lot." I said, "thank you mom and I love you."

I gave her a big hug and she said, "I love you to sweetie." She looked over at Radu and said, "Asami can I speak with you in the living room for a minute?" I nodded yes and Kazumi, Esther, Manami and I went into the living room. After we were gone Cain asked, "so dude how was it?" Radu looked at him and said, "I'm not going to tell about that, it's none of your business what Asami and I do." Cain looked disappointed and Abel didn't even ask and the three of them went into the kitchen to talk.

The four of us sat down and Manami said, "so sis how was it with Radu?" I blushed and said, "it was wonderful and he was very tender and gentle with me and that's all I'm going to say about it." Kazumi said, "well I'm glad you had fun and that your happy, I just want the both of you to be happy with the men you love." My sister and I gave our mom a big hug and I said, "so Esther I heard that you and Abel are expecting?" Esther looked at me and said, "where did you hear that from Asami?" I said, "Abel told me." Esther stood up and walked out of the room and we saw her dragging Abel out by his ear outside and we saw them drive away. Cain and Radu came out to the living room and Radu sat next to me and Cain sat next to Manami. I said, "Radu I'll be back I think I'm going to go change."

He said, "ok, darling be right here when you get back." I stood up and kissed his cheek and went upstairs to my room. I took off my dress and threw it away and I put on new black lacy panties and a matching bra, I walked over to my closet and looked threw my clothes. I slipped on a blue jean mini skirt and brown sandals and a white tank top with butterflies on it. I brushed my long curly brown hair and I braided to pieces in the front and I clipped it in the back with a silver dragonfly clip and I put in small silver hoops, and I threw Ryuu's promise ring on the ground and stepped on it with my shoes and threw it away. I did my makeup and I left my room and walked back downstairs. I walked into the living room and Radu looked at me and he couldn't stop staring at me.

I sat down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders and he kissed my cheek and I kissed him on the lips lightly and I said, "so Manami are you and Cain going to do anything special today?" She said, "I don't know what Cain has planed yet, but he told me he did, but I'm not sure what he's planning and I'm sort of scared to find out." Cain said, "baby don't worry it's nothing bad trust me you'll love it." He kissed her cheek and they left the room and I heard Cain's car start and they were gone, my mom went to the market and Radu and I were alone in the house.

We stood and went upstairs to my room and I sat down on my bed and he sat next to me and held me close to him, I put my head on his shoulder and he stroked my arm. I said, "Radu I'm so happy I'm here with you, I love you." Radu said, "me to and I love you also my dear girl." I lifted up my head from his shoulder and he kissed me on the lips and he pushed me down gently against the pillows and kept kissing me and kissed down my neck and kissed my lips again. We kept kissing each other for twenty minutes. Then we decided to go for lunch.


	3. A Month Later

Radu and I are so happy together and I graduated from school and I'm happy and my mother let me move in with Radu and Manami moved in with Cain. Kazumi now lives' in the Vatican and she is helping Lady Caterina a lot. Radu and Abel had a important mission to go on today, so I went to the store and I had my doctors appointment today also.

I arrived at the doctors office, which is at the Vatican at 12:30 and I sat down in my assigned room and waited for the doctor. The nurse came in and took some blood and then came in the room and sat down and said, "well Miss. Kazumo everything is going well with you, except that when the nurse tested your blood, we find out that your pregnant. Do you have any idea who the father is?" I was shocked at the news but I said, "yes I do, my boyfriend Radu." He said, "I know Radu, he's a good man and I happen to have some blood sample here, so we test to make sure." I nodded yes and he left the room. Twenty minutes later he came back and said, "good news Radu is the father and be sure to tell him, he doesn't like secrets kept from him, just make sure you do it at the right time." I said, "all right I will tell him, I will just have to find the right time to tell him." I thanked the doctor and I drove back to the house.

I walked into the kitchen to make myself a late lunch, I made started to make tomato soup, when I heard the door open and I saw Radu walk past the kitchen and I heard him go upstairs, I finished my soup and I put it in a bowl and sat it down on the table. I got out a small glass and filled it with milk and I put some crackers in my soup and I placed the pot in the dishwasher and I sat down. I began to eat my soup and read the newspaper, I heard the shower turn on, I finished my lunch and I put my dishes in the dishwasher and started it.

I left the kitchen and went into the living room. I took off my shoes and I sat down on the black leather couch. I turned on the tv and put on the news. I phone rang and I picked it up and turned off the tv. I said, "hello" Manami said, "it's me sis and I just wanted to talk for a little bit." I said, "sis I can't talk long, but I need to tell you something, I'm pregnant." "You are, oh my god, sis your way to young, mom is going to flip and have you told Radu,?" Manami said. I said, "know, I just found out today and I'm going to tell him, when he get's downstairs and I hear him coming, so I have to go, so I will talk to you later." We said goodbye and I put the phone down and turned the tv back on. Radu walked into the room and sat next to me and he put his arm around my shoulders and he kissed my cheek. I felt his other hand ran down my chest and it rested on my stomach and I knew vampyres could sense when there was something wrong with their mate, even though he hasn't turned me yet.

Radu knew I was keeping something from him and I pushed his hand off my stomach and I moved his arm from around my shoulders and I stood up and ran out of the room, Radu turned off the tv and ran after me. I was running for the door and I almost had it opened, but Radu got there before me and closed the door and I tried to run from him again. He caught me and stood in front of me and he crossed his arms over his chest. I looked up at him and I only stood to his stomach, Radu was very tall. He looked down at me and he was waiting for me to tell him what's going on and he always give's me the look when he know's I'm keeping something from him. He said, "what's going on Asami, what are you hiding from me?" I said, "nothing" "your lying to me, I can sense it, tell me the truth, if it's something that will get you hurt, you must tell me," Radu said, and he was getting angry. I said, "it's nothing bad and there is nothing going on, don't worry about me." He said, "I will decide if it's bad and I do worry about you, I just don't want to loose you and you need to tell me the god damn truth right now Asami!" I said, "I can't tell you Radu." "Tell me right now Asami or I will force it out of you one way or another,!" Radu screamed towards me. I screamed back, "I'm pregnant Radu! Are you happy now?"

I ran out of the room and out the front door before he could catch me. I ran into the gardens and walked over towards the rose bushes and I sat down on the bench. Radu ran outside and looked every where for me. I put my head in my hands and I started to cry and I stood up and walked away and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I went towards the pool and I sat by edge and dangled my feet in the cold water and my tears with falling down my cheeks and into the water. Radu heard crying and he found sitting on the edge of the pool with my head down and he could see the tears dripping down my cheeks and I had my hands on top of my stomach. He started to walk over towards me and I heard footsteps behind me and Radu sat down beside me and I went straight into his arms and he wrapped his arms around my body.

I sobbed into his chest. He rubbed my back and I said, "what are we going to do Radu, I'm scared because I'm so young and I'm having a baby." He said, "we will figure it out together and I will be here for you every step of the way and I will love this child just has much as I love you and I know will get trough it as long as were together Asami." I hugged him tightly and we stood up and Radu picked me up and carried me into the house. He laid me down on our bed and kneeled in front of the bed and he stroked my cheek with his hand and he kissed my lips lightly and he said, "why don't you get some sleep love and I will start dinner for you and I will come and get you when it's done." I said, "all right" he kissed me again and left our bedroom and walked downstairs. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up before Radu had the chance to wake me up. I took a quick shower and brushed my long blue hair and left it down. I put on a white panties and a strapless bra and I put on a medium length white dress, where the sleeves laid on my shoulders and I out on a blue choker and I did my makeup. I decided not to put any shoes on and I left our bedroom and walked downstairs.

When I walked past the kitchen I could see Radu cooking and it smelled good and I ran to the bathroom because I had to throw up. Radu could hear me in the bathroom and the door bell rang. He put the mushroom miso soup on low and went to the door to see who it was. He opened the door and it was my sister. Manami walked into the house and said, "Radu where is Asami I would like to talk to her?" Radu said, "she's in the bathroom she as morning sickness." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

I came out of the bathroom and walked into the living room and saw Manami. She said, "come over here sis and sit next to me." I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. Manami placed her hand on my stomach and she could feel life growing inside of my stomach. She said, "so how far along are you sis?" I said, "a month, sis I'm so scared." "I know you are and I here for you and so is Radu and Cain and everyone else. I told mom and she isn't to mad, but she know's there is nothing she can do, but she just want's to wish you and Radu happiness and she is excited about being a grandmother," Manami said. I gave my sister a hug and she said, "I have to go Cain doesn't want me up and about to much because I'm pregnant too." We stood up and I gave her a hug and she left.

Manami is four months pregnant. She and Cain are hoping for a girl and so am I. I walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the table and Radu gave me my soup and he sat across from me and he was sipping blood from a coffee mug, the Vatican also provides him with blood. He said, "so did Manami and you have a good conversation?" I said, "yes we did and she said that mom is happy about it and she can't wait to be a grandmother." Radu said, "so sweetie what do you want to have?" "I want to have a little girl, how about you," I asked. "Well I want a girl to and she will be just as beautiful as her mother," Radu responded back. We both finished our dinner and it was late, so we walked upstairs to get ready for bed. I took off my dress and my bra and I slipped my short white silk nightgown over my head and I laid down in bed and pulled the covers over my body, I felt Radu lay down and he moved close to me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell a sleep instantly and so did Radu.


	4. Five Months Later

Manami gave birth to a girl and Cain and her named her Kahara. She is so tiny and adorable. She as her mommies' purple eyes and hair. I'm five months pregnant and I'm expecting a girl. Cain is holding his daughter and he can't get her to sleep, so Manami took her from him and she sang her to sleep easily and laid Kahara in her crib and she drifted off to sleep.

Manami and Cain walked downstairs and Radu and I were sitting in their living room and Radu was rubbing my stomach. Manami and Cain sat across from us and Cain asked, "so what are you going to name her when she's born?" I said, "Radu and I are going to name her Amaya." Manami said, "that's a pretty name sis." We talked for about another hour and Radu and I went home.


	5. Nine Months Later

I had my daughter and she is six months old and Kahara is nine months old and she is all ready starting to look like her mommy, Amaya as my blue hair and her eyes are a mix of Radu and I's blue eyes. Cain and Manami are over at our house and so is everyone else it is Amaya birthday and Abel is holding her, but Esther is keeping a eye on him, so he doesn't drop her. Their son Isamu is running around chasing Ion and Seth's daughter Mai. My mom is holding Kahara and tickling her. Cain is chasing around Manami for some reason and I don't know why and she just pushed him in the pool. Caterina is laughing and so is everyone else. Radu and I got married a couple months after Amaya was born and Cain and Manami got married after Kahara's sixth month birthday. Manami ran over to me and said, "he won't leave me alone sis." I said, "he probably want's another child." "I know he does, but I told he had to wait until Kahara was two year's old," Manami said. Radu did turn me into a vampyre and I can also be in the sunlight because I had pureblood vampyre blood running through my veins, but I was still born human. We are all happy with the choices we made and I know we will always be happy, except my sister isn't sure she made the right choice when it come's to Cain.


	6. Epilogue

Five years has past and Kahara is five and Manami and Cain are expecting another child as are Abel and Esther and she is hoping for a girl this time. Seth and Ion are also expecting again. I am also expecting and Radu want's a boy this time as does Cain. Amaya is three years old and she is half vampyre and half human, but she was born human, but she as some of the vampyres strength but none of their weakness. Kahara is half vampyre and half crusnik and she is all ready showing that is going to be very strong and hard to kill, she can all ready beat Cain, Abel, Radu in a fights. Cain is so proud of her, but she learned everything from the best, her mother. Radu is a little concerned about Amaya, but he's not that worried because he know's she will one tough young women.

You will hear more about Radu, Cain, Manami, Asami and the rest of the Trinity Blood characters in another story and also that is when you will hear about Isaak, my sister's old flame and he as his eyes set on her daughter Kahara. Also about Cain and Manami's other children and my other children also. Dietrich will also be in the next story and he as his eyes on my daughter Amaya.


End file.
